


First Impressions

by Carerra_os



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy is smitten at first scent, M/M, Omega Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Alpha Billy meeting Steve for the first time at Tina's party-King Steve is no alpha, and now Billy is letting how attractive he finds him physically register because he does not see him as an adversary now. He is not going to fight Steve, not now that he knows he is not an alpha, or even a beta, Billy would never beat on an omega, he is not his father.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 31
Kudos: 691





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an ask I got on tumblr. Just something short, I couldn't help myself.

**First Impressions**

Billy has heard a lot about this King Steve, Tommy has not been able to shut up about the alpha. If Tommy was not so pissed off at him Billy is pretty sure Tommy would be begging for his knot. Literally everyone Billy has met so far has had a story about this King Steve and how great he is. Even now disgraced people seem to be unable to not speak of him reverently. 

That is all Billy needs to be gearing up for a fight, because Hawkins is a small town and there is only room for one top dog, and Billy intends to make it him. Billy is delighted when he beats King Steve's keg stand, when the crowd is cheering his name and Tommy is crowing about Billy being the new king. This is the most alive he has felt since being forced to move from California to bumfuck Hawking Indiana. 

They move inside after that, mingling among the crowd of dancing teens, drunk on cheap beer and punch. Tommy points out Steve and Billy is laser focused. Eyes locked on to his target as he makes his way through the crowd, climbing over a couch, uncaring if his shoes leave dirty footprints behind. If he grabs a piece of toilet paper hanging from the ceiling to wipe at the beer on his chin, looking to impress as he intimidates, well that is his business. 

Nothing else matters than proving he is alpha dog, that he is the best, does not matter how attractive Billy thinks this King Steve is. Billy squares his shoulders, straightens his back the closer he gets to his competition. Tommy is right there jeering as soon as Billy is nearly chest to chest with Steve stopping him from chasing after his girlfriend who huffs and walks away with their arrival.

"Got a new king now Harrington." Tommy's tone is clearly meant as an insult but Steve barely spares him a glance, eyes trailing after the alpha girl he went bitch for. He is really pretty and it is a little distracting, Billy shakes himself back to task. Billy presses closer, fisting his hand in Steve's shirt with a sneer ready to add to the jeering when he breathes in deeply. 

Billy had just assumed based on everyone's stories, from the way Tommy talked about him that Steve Harrington would be an alpha. Under the scent of Nancy, Steve's alpha girlfriend, Billy can finally smell Steve and his brain short circuits for a moment. It is long enough for Steve to frown at him in confusion and make an escape as Billy's hand goes lax and he easily slips Billy's hold chasing after his girlfriend.

King Steve is no alpha, and now Billy is letting how attractive he finds him physically register because he does not see him as an adversary now. He is not going to fight Steve, not now that he knows he is not an alpha, or even a beta, Billy would never beat on an omega, he is not his father. 

Tommy is talking again, agitated with Billy's lack of action. Billy rounds on him pent up aggression left unsatisfied. Tommy goes wide eyed and immediately throws his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Jeez what is your fucking problem?" Tommy hisses, Billy's eyes narrow and he gets a fist in Tommy's shirt. “Go take your shit out on Harrington.” Tommy hisses a little fear in his eyes at being the focus of Billy’s anger.

"He's an omega I'm not going to be beat on him." Billy growls angry at the very idea that anyone would hit an omega, like his father did when his mom was still around, it makes Billy's blood boil. He can still smell Steve, just that one small whiff and now Billy can detect it all around him, wants to track down the source.

"You wouldn't be the first." Tommy scoffs and Billy growls, because yeah one of the stories he heard was about Johnathan Byers beating Steve up. At the time Billy had laughed at the idea of the great King Steve getting the crap kicked out of him by another alpha. He does not find it funny now, now that he knows Steve is an omega, it just pisses Billy off, an alpha never should have hit him.

Billy punches Tommy in the stomach, and shoves him backward, watches in satisfaction as he crumples against the wall clutching at his stomach. Billy does not linger, eyes scanning the room finds his target and his girlfriend arguing at the punch bowl. Billy grins and stalks closer, grinning when Nancy storms off, puts himself in Steve's path so he cannot immediately follow.

"Move." Steve demands when Billy stands between him and his goal, the retreating back of Nancy.

"In a minute, what has your panties in a twist princess?" Billy asks, even though he knows, Nancy is the cause for most of the worry and annoyance engulfing Steve's scent.

"I don't wear panties." Steve huffs, tries to push past him but Billy has him beat with muscle. 

"Shame, I bet you would look real pretty in something lacy." Billy lets his knuckles drag down Steve's clothed chest wondering what his skin feels like.

"Wha?" Steve chokes out cheeks flushing as he frowns in confusion.

"Better in nothing." Billy's voice is pitched low and husky as he leans closer disappointed when Steve still smells mostly of worry.

"What are you–" Steve cuts off as he is knocked into by some drunk teen, Billy still itching for a fight takes the opportunity presented to show off. Billy pushes Steve behind him out of harm’s way before growling at the drunk beta. The kid blinks at Billy laughing, something he soon regrets as Billy slams into him.

The beta quickly gets his wits about him, brave in only a way someone drunk can be, all flailing attack no defense. It does not take very long for Billy to knock the guy out and then he is being pulled off and crooned over by several of his drunken classmates who cheer for their new king. Billy does not care about their validation, not when he knows he already has it, no he wants one omega to really notice him.

Turning back to where he last saw Steve, Billy frowns in agitation to find him missing, having slipped away while Billy was distracted trying to impress him. Billy huffs and steals the closest beer in reach, the girl he takes it from opens her mouth to protest before her eyes find Billy. Then Billy has her latched onto his arm, only he does not want her latched on to him and quickly pulls free with a growl stomping toward the kitchen as he quickly downs his stolen beer.

-

Billy is nursing a new beer when Steve reappears. He looks upset shoving through the throngs of people milling about the house toward the door.

Billy follows Steve out of the house, striding faster when he scents the distress coming off of the omega. He finds Steve a few paces from the porch further down the side of the house, the scent of salt breaking over the air between them. Billy moves closer, slides an arm around Steve's slightly shaking shoulders.

Steve startles, looks like he might pull away before just sagging against Billy's side as he tries to compose himself. Billy just keeps one arm around him not caging him in but offering comfort, lighting a cigarette one handed. Billy keeps quiet the whole time, not wanting to make things worse, glad Steve is not trying to stomp off angrily the way Billy would have were the situation reversed.

Billy is on his second cigarette when Steve steals it, the salt gone from his scent. Billy watches transfixed as soft lips wrap around his cigarette, where his lips just were, long fingers holding it carelessly as Steve takes a drag. It gives Billy ideas that he shoves down, does not need his scent to give them away. 

"Want to tell me your woes princess?" Billy asks disappointed when Steve shifts away from him to lean back against the house. 

"Not really." Steve shrugs, taking another drag before offering the cigarette back to Billy, who does not accept, props himself against the house next to Steve so their shoulders are touching and lights a new one.

"You're too pretty to be out here crying over some second class alpha who’s stupidly up and abandoned you." Billy cannot help himself, everything in him wants to please Steve, wants Steve to feel better, wants Steve to think he is a good alpha even if Billy doubts himself. Something about him just draws Billy, in a way he has never experienced before. 

Unfortunately he chooses the wrong thing to say. Steve bristles at the comment scent sharp with anger even as his eyes wet again. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe, maybe not." Billy slides a palm over Steve's hip under his jacket when the omega stubs out his cigarette and looks like he is going to walk away, he does not want him to leave, not before he fixes the scent of distress that keeps wafting off of him. Steve does not try to pull away, just leans back against the siding of the house again waiting. 

"Pretty boy like you, you'll be fine, there are plenty of bitches in the sea." Billy grins and winks at Steve. "It's me, I am bitches." Billy takes the snort Steve lets out as a win.

"We're still, we didn't. I don't think." Steve scrunches his face distress in his scent worsening and Billy wants to soothe but still is not quite sure how, settles on a lie.

"I can wait." Billy says it with sincerity but doubts he will wait long, will definitely be working to undermine Nancy at any opportunity given. She does not deserve Steve, not if she is going to make him sad like this. He definitely will not be waiting long with the soft confused look Steve gives him, there is an edge of hopeful disbelief and Billy wonders just what happened to make Steve think he is not worth wanting. It makes fresh anger well up, and Billy has to force his scent to calm, to even out, he does not want Steve to think he is angry at him.

"How about you and I go back inside and show your alpha what she's really missing." Billy licks over his mouth as he thinks about grinding up against Steve on the dance floor. "Make her real jealous, I know I'd be jealous if I saw you dancing with someone else." Billy gives Steve another wink squeezing his hip.

"I'm a terrible dancer." Steve mutters with a flush.

"I could teach you." Billy really wants him to say yes, props his half smoked cigarette between his lips and gets his other hand on Steve's hip, pulls him a little closer and sways him to the music that can be heard faintly coming from inside the house under the buzz of drunk chatter.

Steve just lets it happen for a few minutes biting his bottom lip as he thinks about Billy's offer. "I think I should probably just go home." Billy is disappointed but not deterred.

"Let me drive you home if you're leaving." Billy offers taking one last drag from his cigarette before stubbing it out against the house.

"I drove myself." Disappointed again, but Billy is nothing if not determined to make a good impression with Steve.

"Then allow me to walk you to your car." Billy enjoys the fresh flush that paints Steve's cheek as he nods with a bitten off smile.

"Thanks yah know for, for just staying with me." Steve says quietly as Billy slides an arm across his shoulders as they make the short trek to Steve's Beamer.

"Anytime princess." Billy says when they reach the car. Billy knows he might be pushing it but he cannot help himself, leans in and kisses Steve's cheek. Steve makes a little startled noise but does not stop Billy. He lets Billy drag his mouth across his cheek to plant another kiss at the corner of Steve's lips.

"I think that goes against proper etiquette, kissing another alpha's omega, you could get in trouble." Steve mutters out flustered and red faced, his scent is anything but distressed

"Never really bowed down to proper etiquette." Billy's tone is softly mocking before he turns serious. "You're worth any trouble that comes."

**-END**

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/  
> "It's me I am bitches" is inspired by a text post, but I can't find it at the moment to link it, you've probably seen it.


End file.
